


And I wonder if we'll remember when we were two little boys.

by ramenluvwithu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenluvwithu/pseuds/ramenluvwithu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Capitán América le había fallado a lo único que le importaba. Vaya una ironía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I wonder if we'll remember when we were two little boys.

La luz de sus profundos ojos azules se había apagado, probablemente para siempre, y quizás aquello fue lo que más le dolió de todo.

El Soldado de Invierno estaba sentado en el medio del gran salón en el que los Vengadores acostumbraban a reunirse para acordar futuros planes. Él era el centro de todas las miradas, con sus largos cabellos castaños cayendo sobre su rostro y su respiración pausada, lo cual era increíble considerando que acababa de ser el objetivo de una persecución que había exigido de él más de lo que un simple humano podía dar, pero lo que quedaba de Bucky Barnes parecía estar muy lejos de allí, como si fuese una máquina a la que alguien le hubiese quitado las baterías, atrapado entre un grupo de extraños que para él no eran más que el enemigo.

_Un arma no siente. Un arma no desea. Un arma no tiene amigos. Un arma no ama._

Aquellas eran las únicas palabras que habían obtenido de él, apelando a su nombre, a su pasado, a su amistad con Steve Rogers, a cualquier cosa que pudiese hacer saltar algún recuerdo de su mente. Parecía que HYDRA se lo había llevado todo de él, no dejando más que una carcasa vacía que habían rellenado al gusto, un soldado que ni siquiera era consciente de ser una persona, y Steve sintió algo romperse en su interior con aquel pensamiento porque, aunque sabía que era una probabilidad muy real, no estaba dispuesto a perder a su Bucky. 

Nunca había podido dejar de pensar en él. Cómo hacerlo, si Bucky siempre lo había sido todo. Recordaba aquellos tiempos en los que era débil y enfermizo, mucho antes de que el Capitán América fuera siquiera un sueño, pequeño pero siempre metido en problemas, y sabía que quizás no seguiría vivo si Bucky no hubiera estado siempre a su lado, dispuesto a saltar sobre cualquiera que pretendiera hacerle daño. No podía evitar soñar todas las noches con su cálida sonrisa de dientes increíblemente blancos, un gesto dulce que siempre llegaba hasta sus ojos y lo hacía sentirse a salvo, y no había necesitado preguntárselo demasiado a sí mismo para saber que estaba loca y perdidamente enamorado de Bucky Barnes, lo cual no dejaba de ser triste porque, al fin y al cabo, quién lo iba a querer a él, especialmente si solo tenía ojos para un hombre que estaba constantemente rodeado de hermosas mujeres que eran, durante una afortunada noche, el centro de atención del soldado más guapo que había visto Brooklyn, el mismo que jamás correspondería al estúpido iluso de Steve Rogers.

Bucky, su mejor amigo. Aquella no era una denominación suficiente para él.

Bucky se había marchado a ocupar su lugar en el ejército y él había dejado de ser el chico moribundo al que nadie había le permitido alistarse para convertirse en la esperanza de América, en el icono y el soldado de los futuros libros de historia. El Capitán América había hecho más por los Aliados que un ejército al completo, siempre indestructible, pero lo cierto era que a Steve, el hombre de carne y hueso tras la máscara del icono, no le importaba nada de todo eso; él solo podía contar los minutos y los kilómetros que lo separan de Bucky, su Bucky, cuándo lo volvería a ver, dónde estaría. Temía que hubiese muerto, pero se obligaba a no pensar en ello siquiera porque después de todo, Steve seguía creyendo que la vida no podía ser tan injusta.

Verlo de nuevo había sido como un sueño. Bucky era diferente entonces, más demacrado en su sucio uniforme, asustado, algo que Steve nunca había visto en él. Habían necesitado una noche entera para reconocerse mutuamente, pues separarse los había transformado de un modo indescriptible, pero descubrieron que nada había cambiado en lo relativo a su relación, volviendo a ser tan inseparables como al principio de los tiempos, incluso aunque Steve no necesitase la protección que Bucky seguía otorgándole ante cualquier situación. El campo de batalla ya ni siquiera le parecía gris, no cuando Bucky lo miraba de aquella manera que lo hacía sentir de nuevo como si no pudiera respirar en el aire viciado de Brooklyn, y aunque se había jurado a no decir nunca en voz alta lo que realmente sentía por Bucky, el miedo a no saber qué habría más allá de la guerra, si es que realmente acababa algún día, lo hizo cruzar la línea que él mismo había dibujado.

Y por una vez, no temía por él mismo. 

Y por una vez, no estaba lejos de tener razón.

Bucky lo había mirado en silencio durante interminables minutos. Steve, su pequeño Steve que entonces era cualquier cosa menos pequeño. Se sentía orgulloso de él, de lo que había llegado a ser aunque todavía le costase asociar la imagen de aquel hombre alto y musculoso con su indefenso amigo, y no temía admitir que lo quería con locura, como nunca había amado a alguien, pero lo cierto era que nunca lo había visto del modo en el que Steve le había confesado que lo veía a él. Lo había abrazado, disfrutando simplemente de lo real que era su tacto porque lo había extrañado terriblemente, llegando incluso a preguntarse si llegaría a sobrevivir solo en aquel mundo demasiado grande para alguien tan delicado como él, y antes de pensar siquiera en lo que estaba haciendo, Bucky había rozado sus carnosos y rojizos labios con los de Steve, en el silencio de aquella tienda demasiado pequeña, saboreando aquellos suaves labios que nunca antes alguien había tocado. No, Bucky nunca había necesitado desesperadamente besar a Steve, nunca se había preguntado cómo sería tocarlo, amarlo, hacerlo gemir y estremecerse de placer, pero no haber pensado en ninguna de esas cosas no quería decir que no estuviesen allí. Quizás, después de todo, había pasado toda su vida buscando en el lugar equivocado, aquellas mujeres, aunque todas hermosas, demasiado vacías para él. Había algo en Steve que jamás había visto, ni vería, en nadie más, y Bucky no temía entregarse a ello, llegar hasta el fin del mundo con aquel hombre que, fuese o no la respuesta, lo amaba más de lo que nadie podría llegar a hacerlo nunca, haciéndoselo saber con cada latido de su corazón.

Eran el silencio y el frío de la noche los únicos testigos de sus besos, sus caricias, aquellos juegos inocentes que acababan siendo puro peligro y en los que ambos deseaban perderse para no volver nunca más al mundo real. Steve jamás había besado a nadie, jamás había hecho el amor, jamás había tocado o había sido tocado por alguien pero, una vez más, Bucky revolucionó su mundo por completo, incluso aunque Steve fuese el primer hombre al que deseaba en toda su existencia. Hacían el amor, una y otra vez, siempre que tenían oportunidad y sin dejarle ver a nadie que su amistad ya no era simplemente eso, y la leyenda del Capitán América se extendió hasta su inseparable amigo, el mismo que lo miraba como si fuera el sol y las estrellas, siempre con aquella estúpida sonrisa pintada en el rostro, James Buchanan Barnes, el único e inigualable Bucky Barnes.

Bucky murió el primer día que le había susurrado que lo amaba al oído, inventando un ciento de planes para los dos una vez hubiera acabado la guerra. La esperanza había brillado en sus ojos en el momento en el que Steve le había tendido la mano para evitar que cayese al vacío desde la puerta del vagón del tren a la que se aferraba con desesperación, y precisamente por eso el dolor se hizo insoportable para Steve en el momento en el que lo vio resbalar y precipitarse al vacío, como si ya no fuera la sensación más horripilante del mundo. El Capitán América le había fallado a lo único que le importaba. Vaya una ironía.

Había pensado en abandonarlo todo una vez él se fue de su lado, el único de sus hombres que había muerto en la misión, pero sabía que marcharse significaría dejar que aquello volviera a suceder una y otra vez. Steve luchó con todo lo que tenía hasta el final, ahogando el recuerdo de Bucky en victorias que ya no tenía con quién celebrar, éxitos que no le devolverían la felicidad ni lo abrazarían por las noches, pero no pudo evitar sentir cierta liberación en el momento en el que supo que la muerte se acercaba irremediablemente, en aquella nave que se precipitaba hacia el océano desde los aires. 

Steve Rogers murió sirviendo a su país, pero él solo pudo pensar en Bucky antes de dejar de existir.

Volver a la vida después de haber estado más de setenta años congelado en el océano había sido incluso más complicado que adaptarse a su nuevo cuerpo después del serum que lo había convertido en el Capitán América. Nueva York era una jungla irreconocible, llena de personas vestidas de las formas más increíbles y usando un ciento de aparatos que parecían sacados de novelas de ciencia-ficción, pero de alguna manera, Steve acabó encontrando un nuevo lugar en el mundo, por mucho que vivir de nuevo hubiera traído de vuelta todo el dolor de no tener a Bucky a su lado. A veces le hablaba, como si pudiera escucharlo, sonriendo solo de imaginar las cosas que diría al ver aquellos televisores de pantalla plana con más de doscientos canales a todo color, la curiosa ropa de su armario o el ordenador portátil que reposaba sobre la mesa del comedor, un objeto tan fascinante como aterrador. Jamás había vuelto a desear estar con nadie más, incluso sabiendo que se estaba condenando a una existencia en absoluta soledad, pero no le importaba porque, al fin y al cabo, nunca encontraría a alguien capaz de eclipsar el recuerdo de su alma gemela.

Y entonces, allí estaban.

Quizás era cosa del destino que ambos hubiesen sobrevivido todos aquellos años, pero Bucky ni siquiera recordaba que ése era su nombre antes de ser la máquina de matar de HYDRA, antes de aquel reluciente brazo de metal cuyos músculos parecían estar en tensión mientras escuchaba hablar a todas aquellas personas que estaba convencido de que le querían hacer daño.

Bucky, oh, Bucky.

Steve pidió que los dejasen a solas y, aunque la mirada de Tony Stark podría matarlo de ser eso posible, le sorprendió que nadie objetara nada en voz alta, sus compañeros de equipo y estimados amigos abandonando la estancia uno a uno, hasta que el mundo pareció regresar a un pasado muy lejano, a una vida en la que todavía eran ellos dos, un par de chicos como todos los demás en aquel barrio de Brooklyn en el que les había tocado vivir, contra el mundo, incluso aunque Bucky siguiera estático como una estatua, tan diferente al hombre de los recuerdos de Steve ya a simple vista, más alto, más ancho, más fuerte. Indestructible, eficaz. Más vacío de lo que nunca había estado nadie. Bucky ya no reconocía al único hombre capaz de hacer sonreír a Steve Rogers ante cualquier circunstancia en su propia persona, al joven que no le importaba plantarle cara al mundo entero para defender al amigo que acabó siendo mucho más que eso, todo, y Steve no podía evitar preguntarse cómo demonios podría hacer que eso cambiase, cómo podría hacer volver a Bucky a su lado si ni siquiera era capaz de levantarse de cama por las mañanas sin sentir que el peso del mundo lo estaba partiendo en dos.

Se arrodilló ante Bucky y colocó las manos sobre sus piernas, esperando una reacción que nunca llegó. Aquel era el primer contacto real que tenía con él después de todos aquellos años en los que lo había dado por muerto, tras aquella misión en la que Bucky se había perdido en el vacío, aunque nunca hubiese perdido la esperanza de ver su rostro de nuevo entre la gente, y no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo por entero por ello, una descarga eléctrica que también trajo consigo unas ganas de llorar como nunca había sentido en su vida pues, aunque no podía negar que estaba feliz de estar a su lado, incluso aunque nunca más volviera a ser su Bucky, el Soldado de Invierno ni tan siquiera le había dirigido la mirada. Lo que para él había significado el mundo entero, para el amor de su vida ni siquiera había sido algo lo suficientemente importante como para prestarle atención.

El metal de su mano estaba caliente, increíblemente vivo. Steve la tomó entre las suyas y la contempló, una exacta réplica de la otra extremidad de carne y hueso de Bucky solo que brillante, irreal, probablemente del mismo material del que estaba hecho su escudo. Colocó aquella mano sobre una de sus mejillas, todavía aferrándose a ella con desesperación, y los ojos azules de Bucky se clavaron fijamente en él, tal y cómo si hubiese reparado por primera vez en su existencia. Era simplemente descorazonador.

\- Bucky - susurró.  
\- ¿Quién demonios es Bucky? - contestó, aquella voz que tantas veces había susurrado su nombre entonces carente de toda humanidad.

Tomó aire. Las ganas de llorar volvieron a sacudirlo, pero no dejaría que ganaran aquella batalla. No era el Capitán América por nada, después de todo.

\- Bucky era la mejor persona del mundo, pero estoy seguro de que no vivió lo suficiente como para saberlo - dijo finalmente. Quizás aquella era una buena forma de empezar. Bucky no parecía tener intención de atacarlo, pero quién podía saber qué sería lo siguiente que haría. Hasta entonces, Steve necesitaba hablar. Había demasiadas cosas clavadas en lo más hondo de su pecho como para no necesitar arrancárselas, por mucho que doliera. - No hay nada que no le deba, ¿sabes? Habría muerto hace mucho tiempo si él no hubiese estado a mi lado. Bucky era el hombre más valiente e increíble que he conocido. El mejor, sí, sin duda. Su sonrisa era tan sincera que sabías que jamás podría traicionarte, que él nunca te dejaría atrás. Bucky...

Se interrumpió. Sentía que se había perdido dentro de su propio discurso. Las pupilas de los ojos de Bucky estaban curiosamente dilatadas. Aquello no era lo que quería decir.

\- Buck - musitó, buscando las palabras que estaban anidadas en lo más hondo de su pecho. - Sé que sigues ahí, en alguna parte. - Buscó su otra mano, aquella que seguía siendo de carne y hueso, llena de cicatrices y durezas causadas por todas aquellas batallas que había librado en nombre de otros. Bucky seguía sin oponer resistencia, como si se hubiera rendido a él. - Por favor, yo…  
\- Steve.

La voz de Bucky, que lo había interrumpido como si ya no se pudiera contener ni un solo segundo más, había recuperado aquella dulzura del pasado como por arte de magia, ese tono que solo surgía del fondo de su garganta cuando veía a Steve, lo único que siempre había necesitado para ser feliz por mucho que se hubiera engañado a sí mismo durante años. Sus ojos azules seguían vacíos, cansados de ver aquel retorcido mundo que lo había convertido en una marioneta, pero entonces, algo más parecía esconderse tras ellos.

\- Stevie - dijo, casi como una pregunta, tratando de recordar algo que seguía sin formarse del todo en su mente. Aquel nombre lo hacía sonreír y ni siquiera comprendía por qué sabía que era el del hombre que tenía delante, una palabra que había salido de entre sus labios un centenar de veces antes, sin duda.  
\- Sí, Buck - El oxígeno parecía haber abandonado los pulmones de Steve. Le costaba creer que aquello estuviera sucediendo en realidad.

Los ojos de Steve estaban húmedos y sabía que entonces, después de mucho luchar contra ello, ya no podría contenerse más, pero los dedos de Bucky estaban allí entonces para secar la lágrima que rodó por su mejilla antes de que llegase a su barbilla, deteniéndose para acariciar su piel en silencio hasta que sus dedos se posaron en los labios entreabiertos de Steve, una costumbre que jamás perdería.

\- Cómo he podido olvidarte. Yo… - La frase pareció morir en sus labios. El universo entero acababa de sacudirse delante de sus ojos.  
\- No es culpa tuya, Bucky - dijo Steve con una sonrisa triste.  
\- Pero he hecho cosas horribles - susurró, apartándose de él ligeramente. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún punto de una de las paredes de la habitación, el horror dibujado en todo su rostro. Oh, si solo hubiera alguna manera de controlar todo aquello que estaba sucediendo a un mismo tiempo dentro de su cabeza…  
\- Tú no has hecho nada, la culpa es de los que te han hecho esto a ti. He pasado tanto tiempo creyendo que estabas muerto… Dios, lo siento tanto. Debería…  
\- No había nada que pudieras hacer por mí, Steve. No siempre puedes salvar a todo el mundo. - Recordaba, después de todo. Cómo podía olvidar a Steve Rogers.  
\- Lo sé. Pero yo solo quería salvarte a ti - contestó Steve, tratando de que su voz no se quebrase.  
\- Capitán América o no, sabes que ése siempre ha sido mi trabajo.

Steve dejó caer la cabeza sobre las rodillas de Bucky y suspiró, justo antes de sentir los dedos de Bucky enredándose en sus cortos cabellos dorados. Si cerraba los ojos y olvidaba todo lo que había pasado, casi era como si nunca se hubiese ido de su lado. ¿En qué habría cambiado sus vidas si hubiese conseguido salvar a Bucky de caer al vacío? ¿Habrían podido tener todo aquel futuro que habían planeado abrazados bajo las estrellas o su historia era algo que estaba destinado a no existir desde el principio? El orden era algo que solo se conseguía con dolor; estaba seguro de que conocía la respuesta.

\- Steve. - Entonces que lo recordaba, Bucky parecía dispuesto a pronunciar su nombre hasta que perdiese su sentido. Nada haría más feliz a Steve.  
\- Mh-hm - contestó.  
\- ¿Tú me sigues queriendo?

La mente de Bucky se había llenado de los recuerdos de una vida demasiado feliz como para haberle pertenecido en algún momento, imágenes en las que lo único nítido seguía siendo Steve, el hombre cuyo amor le hacía pensar por primera vez en una existencia después de la guerra, en un apartamento en Brooklyn y en todos los dibujos que Steve podría hacer cuando no tuviera que preocuparse por ganar la guerra, como tantas veces le había visto hacer cuando era pequeño y enfermizo, incapaz de salir a la calle sin sentir que podría morir en aquel exacto momento. Había visto aquel amor por primera vez desde que habían anulado todos sus recuerdos y lo había cegado… pero aquello no era suficiente. Necesitaba sentirlo. Bucky, que todavía no podía comprender del todo quién había sido antes de tener aquel brazo de metal y de estar con el Capitán América en aquel edificio desconocido en pleno siglo XXI, no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquello era justo lo que necesitaba, si aquel hombre, que entonces sabía que era lo que hacía latir su corazón con violencia, podría llevarse aquel dolor que le perforaba el pecho.

Steve tomó la mano de Bucky y se puso de pie, arrastrándolo hasta que estuvieron cara a cara. No importaban los años que pasasen, siempre sería extraño el hecho de que fueran prácticamente de la misma estatura, y Steve no pudo evitar sonreír mientras que tomaba el rostro de Bucky entre sus manos, perdiéndose en sus ojos durante un momento antes de hablar, buscando aquella luz que, en efecto, comenzaba a asomar entre toda la oscuridad que todavía asolaba el alma del amor de su vida.

\- Jamás podría dejar de quererte. Estoy contigo hasta el final.

Sus labios se encontraron por mutuo y mudo acuerdo en una necesidad que no podía ser expresada con palabras, un deseo de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido que ni siquiera habían tenido oportunidad de vivir. La mayor parte del equipo de los Vengadores había vuelto a la sala, pero aquello ni siquiera les importaba.

La guerra había acabado. Estaban de vuelta en casa.


End file.
